


east to the sun, west to the moon

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, TBS_soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: As a demigod, Jihoon’s problems in life should consist of monsters and beasts and creepy quests that the Oracle of Delphi loves to give him for some reason. Not annoying Sons of Apollo who love to bother Jihoon with random haikus and declarations of love.





	east to the sun, west to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my submission for the TBS soonhoon fest!! ok this is actually a day late djhgkjsbsrfe im sorry mod the emails got buried and i wasnt able to post on time :(( 
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoy this somewhat!! the whole percy jackson series has a wonderful place in my heart and i did my best to do uncle rick justice. (also pls dont judge my haiku writing skills, i am horrible)

It’s a slow morning for Camp Half-Blood. One by one, the cabins begin their daily routine, their hustle breaking the quiet stillness of the morning. The soft melody of the wood nymphs chime through the air, the reed-pipes of the satyrs blare from the strawberry fields, and the random growls and screeches of the monsters deep in the forest all add to the gentle ambience of the camp.

There’s a small layer of anticipation and tension in the air. With the end of summer fast approaching, all eyes are on the final event in camp: the fireworks festival.

The Hephaestus Cabin has been working day and night, making numerous trips to Bunker 9 hidden deep in the woods. Several sheets of Celestial Bronze were scored from a nest of Gryphons who were terrorizing some mortals by the latest quest-goers: Mingyu, Son of Hephaestus, Minghao, Son of Hecate and Seokmin, Son of Apollo.

It’s not just the Hephaestus Cabin who’s busy with preparations, the Athena Cabin has been working closely with the children of Hecate and Iris in order to develop a form of fireworks. They’ve been perfecting the blend of both magic and technology in order to create the best lightshow on this side of Long Island.

Down at Cabin Three, they spend their days planning for the water show, their head counselor taking hold of the reigns. Jihoon stands in front of his sibling, checking off their activities in his mental clipboard, “And after that, we’ll start preparing with the hippocampi. Is that clear?”

The rest of the occupants of Cabin Three chime their response and Jihoon nods, brushing his bangs when they fall lightly over his face. Planning their itinerary of the day is just one of his jobs as head counselor of the Poseidon Cabin. After they finish breakfast at the pavilion, they’ll head off to the combat arena for practice and then to the lake for the afternoon. And when nightfall comes, they’ll finish the final preparations for the fireworks festival on the beach.

While his second-in-command rouses the rest of his siblings to get ready and head to the mess hall, Jihoon goes ahead in order to talk to Chiron before breakfast. To his surprise however, as soon as he opens the door, Jihoon is met with the faint melody of a lyre and a bright grin that makes him pause at the entrance of his cabin.

It’s Soonyoung, standing right outside the door who perks up at the sight of Jihoon leaving his cabin.

“ _Morning_ , _Jihoonie_!” Soonyoung greets and Jihoon blinks at him, wondering why in Tartarus the Son of Apollo is standing in front with him a lyre in hand. “ _Are_ _you_ _ready_ _for_ _breakfast_?” He asks, strumming his lyre. “ _Let’s_ _go_ _together_!”

A tick forms in the center of Jihoon’s forehead, “What are you doing?”

“ _A haiku for you,_ ” Soonyoung explains with another strum from his lyre and immediately, Jihoon recognizes the 5-7-5 pattern in his words. He could almost see the italicized font Soonyoung is probably speaking with at this very moment. “ _It is my task for today. Now come, let’s go eat._ ”

“Are you cursed or something? Is Apollo forcing his children to talk in poems the whole day?”

“Nope!” Soonyoung answers. “I just want to do it. Now come on, it’s hard trying to think of haikus, you know. Let’s head to the mess hall together.”

Jihoon isn’t in the mood for this. “I’m not hungry,” he says and as if on cue, his stomach grumbles.

The Son of Apollo raises his eyebrow at this and Jihoon flushes, crossing his arms across his stomach. He decides that another haiku is needed for the situation. “ _No need for lying. It’s clear that you are hungry_ ,” he extends his hand for Jihoon to take. “ _Have breakfast with me_!”

“I have to talk to Chiron about the fireworks for tomorrow evening,” Jihoon explains but he could feel his stomach tighten with each word. “Besides, why are you asking me to go with you when you should be eating with your siblings instead?”

“ _Because I want to_ ,” he shrugs and Jihoon is wondering why he’s still strumming and speaking in haikus. He’s certain that his siblings could hear Soonyoung’s loud declamations from the inside. “ _My morning won’t be complete, if you’re not with me_.”

 _Ye gods_. “Are you serious, Soonyoung?” Jihoon shakes his head, trying to stop the fierce hammering in his chest. “Fine, I’ll go have breakfast with you but only if you stop making those haikus. I’m sure the rest of my siblings won’t mind.”

“Oh we definitely won’t mind,” a voice crows from behind him and Jihoon jolts in place, turning around to find that they have an audience. His second in command teases him with a small smirk on his lips, “You’re more than welcome to have fun with your boyfriend, Jihoon! You guys are so cute, flirting so early in the morning.”

“ _Yes, aren’t we cute_?” Soonyoung declaims with another melody from his lyre. “ _Though we aren’t dating yet. But we’re getting there._ ”

Jihoon chokes on thin air. What is Soonyoung even saying right now? His female siblings giggle and whisper amongst one another and Jihoon silences them with a glare. “Do you find this entertaining?”

They all answer a blunt, “Yes,” and Jihoon sighs, wondering why his morning is already becoming so stressful.

He points at Soonyoung and says, “If you don’t stop making haikus, I will punch you in the gut.” Then he points to his siblings and says, “I’m going to have to talk to all of you.”

Jihoon promises to meet Soonyoung at the mess hall, trying to stop the rapid beating of his heart when the Son of Apollo sends him a grin before leaving. When he’s finally out of sight, he turns to his siblings and gives them all a big frown, “It’s rude to eavesdrop you know.”

“You don’t have to hide it, Jihoon. We all know that you like him.”

Jihoon sighs, he should have known better than to trust Junhui with his secret. Children of Aphrodite should never be trusted with matters of the heart. And his siblings giggle once more when he doesn’t deny it. “I’m ending this conversation. Now everyone, out of the cabin. We’re running terribly late in our schedule.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Everyone into formation, please,” Jihoon calls out, right hand adjusting on the hilt of his sword. They’re gathered out in the arena, strapped in leather armor and armed with their own weapons of choice. Jihoon tilts his head to the side, gesturing to the empty space in front of him, “Swords with me and knives to Jinwoo; we’re going to practice melee styles today.”

His siblings trudge into their lines and Jihoon stares at the fresh-faced demigods in front of him, all gazing at him eagerly to begin their lessons. Jihoon doesn’t normally teach sword fighting to the younger demigods but with Jaewan out on a quest, Jihoon has to take his sibling’s mantle and continue with the lessons instead.

They start with basic stabbing and slashing, making quick work of the stuffed-straw dummies in Greek armor. Jihoon went around, correcting the posture of one and helping another adjust their grip on the sword.

He helps one of his newer siblings, Jaehee, pick out a new blade. She arrived at Camp Half-Blood just a few days ago and was immediately claimed by Poseidon after her short stint with a sea serpent, the gods making sure to honor their promise of not ignoring their children. The blade she chose was too long and heavy for her petite frame and Jihoon led her to the armory, where he helped her choose a practice blade that would fit Jaehee perfectly.

In the middle of their practice, a few other campers enter the arena. Jihoon spares them a short glance but most of his focus are on herding his siblings to make room for the other campers.

“Oh, Jihoonie!” A voice cuts through from the other side and Jihoon halts in his demonstration, almost dropping his sword. He turns to the side to see Soonyoung waving at him, bow in hand. “I didn’t know Cabin Three had practice today.”

Jihoon gestures to his bow, “I didn’t know archery classes were now being held in the arena. Why aren’t you at the archery range?”

The Son of Apollo just shrugs and says, “The pegasi got loose and they trampled all the stands. We have nowhere else to practice so Chiron told us to head to the combat arena instead.”

“It must have been fate that you were here as well, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung winks, and Jihoon could feel his face flush at the snickering coming from his siblings. He’s going to _kill_ Soonyoung. “Do you think the Three Fates are doing this on purpose?”

“Shut up, Soonyoung,” Jihoon lamely counters. He clears his throat and glares at both Soonyoung and his siblings, “We have practice right now so could we all just get to work?”

His siblings quickly follow his orders, breaking down into pairs for dueling practice. Soonyoung, to Jihoon’s immense relief, goes back to his cabin and helps them set up the extra targets at the other side of the arena.

Jihoon relaxes for a while, calling up one of his more experienced siblings to be his dueling partner. They thrust and parry, with Jihoon calling out tips to improve the his partner’s defense. “Keep your guard up,” he instructs. “You have to anticipate my every move.”

The fight continues for a minute or so with Jihoon having the upper-hand. He’s about to demonstrate a disarming move to his sibling, a sure way to end the fight when he hears his name being called out again.

“ _Your smile cuts through me_ ,” Soonyoung recites, interrupting Jihoon’s focus and making him almost stab his sparring partner. He sends Soonyoung a glare before lifting his sword to block the strike coming from his opponent.

“Not now, Soonyoung,” Jihoon grits his teeth, slashing forward to cut his dueling partner off guard. Why in Tartarus is Soonyoung delivering a haiku right now?

“ _It’s sharper than your sword work_ ,” he continues, ignoring the fact that Jihoon is in the middle of a fight. This makes Jihoon surge up in anger and he makes quick work of his partner, hitting him with the flat of his sword in order to disarm him. “ _And you can smite me_.”

“You want me to smite you right here and then?” Jihoon questions, wiping the sweat off his face. “I’ll stab you for _real_.”

As a demigod, Jihoon’s problems in life should consist of monsters and beasts and creepy quests that the Oracle of Delphi loves to give him for some reason. Not annoying Sons of Apollo who love to bother Jihoon with random haikus and declarations of love.

If only he could find a weapon stronger than Celestial Bronze to wipe that infuriating look on Soonyoung’s face.

Soonyoung sends him a grin and Jihoon could already imagine his cheeky answer. But before he could get the words out, one of his siblings comes forward and drags him back to the other side. “Sorry Jihoon,” he calls out. “I apologise on behalf of my idiotic brother here.”

“Oi, Seokmin! You were the one who--”

“Who is now asking you to not disturb Jihoon right now! Haha, let’s go and practice now before he comes over and sends us to the Underworld.”

Jihoon casts them a suspicious look before focusing once more on his siblings. Soonyoung has always been a tad strange, this kind of behavior shouldn’t surprise him anymore. The sudden haikus are probably just a new game for him.

“Huddle up, everybody!” Jihoon claps his hands, garnering their attention. He’ll show them a new disarming technique: how to twist the enemy’s blade with the flat of their sword so that the enemy has no choice but to drop his lesson. It’s the move that he used to end his sparring match with his partner. “I’m going to show you all a new technique.”

His siblings all whisper amongst themselves excitedly and his dueling partner straightens with a steely look in his eyes. He asks for a volunteer and demonstrates the move, making his opponent’s sword clatter to the ground. The determined look in his sibling’s eyes makes Jihoon puff up with pride.

He shows them the technique once more before sending them off to their pairs. Jihoon could feel eyes on him as he helps another one of his siblings with the maneuver, certain that the gaze is coming from the other side of the arena. Jihoon pays it no mind; this is what he’d much rather focus on. Sword fighting was so much easier than dealing with children of Apollo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cabin three’s afternoon activities in the lake are usually manned by his second command in the cabin. Jihoon doesn't really like canoeing or surfing, he finds the energy of his younger siblings a bit too stifling. He prefers to watch over them while they do the activities, dipping his feet into the water and talking with the nymphs.  
  
After completing sword fighting practice (and bracing the torment of sharing the arena with the Apollo cabin), Jihoon led the rest of his siblings to the lake for some training. Water canoeing and swimming are a more effective method of training for children of Poseidon. His siblings build up their mastery in the water, with the help of the nymphs living underneath the surface.  
  
He makes a face when he spies one his siblings, Jaehyun, flirting with one of the water nymphs instead. It’s not just Jaehyun, a handful other children of Poseidon can be seen frolicking with the rest of the lake spirits as well. But after spying the rosy sheen on their faces as they bashfully gaze from side to side, Jihoon supposes he could allow his siblings a bit of fun.  
  
Jihoon sits at the edge of the pier, shielding his eyes from the rays of afternoon sun shining high above the lake. He listens to the woes of some of the water nymphs for a while, something about them missing the Roman demigods and them wanting to visit the other camps in order to meet with them once more. Jihoon usually waves their complaints off, certain that they'd forget it after a few minutes. Naiads tend to forget things after a few seconds so they were easy to deal with.

Behind him, he hears a pair of footsteps approaching from behind the tree line. The young demigod thinks lightly of it, playing it off to one of the passing wood nymphs attracted by the sounds of laughter and music down by the lake.  
  
“Jihoonie,” a voice calls out and Jihoon stiffens, recognizing the voice from behind him.

Soonyoung appears once more (it seems like he's everywhere nowadays) and plops down right beside Jihoon at the pier. “I have another haiku for you,” He greets as he dangles his legs and playfully mimes his next words to Jihoon. “Would you care to listen?”

“I’m busy,” Jihoon says, keeping his eyes trained on the water instead of the bright grin Soonyoung sends his way. “Aren’t you supposed to be working as well?”

“Making art is my life’s work!” He declares, punctuating his sentence with a hand thrown up to the air and him not-so-subtly trying to bring Jihoon close. “And it is my duty as a harbinger of love to share what I make with those around me.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s grand declaration but he lets an easy going smile slide down on to the rest of his face. “A harbinger of love? Have you been spending time with the Aphrodite Cabin?”

His remark was made to tease Soonyoung of his newfound occupation but instead of replying with a joke or another quip, Soonyoung turns into a violent shade of red and averts his eyes. “No! Why would you say that?” He laughs, body tense and stiff as he tries and directs the conversation down another topic. “Oh yeah, I haven’t told you my new haiku yet! I can’t believe I’ve been distracted by how great of a conversationalist you are.”

“I know an insult when I hear one, Soonyoung,” Jihoon pokes the Son of Apollo in the arm, digging it in to leave a mark. Inwardly, he raises a brow at Soonyoung’s sudden deflection but decides to leave it be, “Your haiku better not make me feel any more slighted than usual.”

At the prospect of hearing a performance, several of the water nymphs have risen to the surface to listen in on what the Son of Apollo has planned. Jihoon gives them an odd look when he spies them giggling and whispering to one another. Snippets of “ _he’s super hot_ ” and “ _how do we invite him to play with us_?” flitter up to his ears and the words settle uncomfortably in his chest.

He tries his best to filter out the words, focusing instead on Soonyoung beside him. It’s much better to focus on the Son of Apollo with his sunny grin and bright laugh than the whispers and giggles coming from the lake down below.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung starts and Jihoon squints at the sudden spotlight that flares to settle over Soonyoung’s form. Only a Son of Apollo would manipulate the light of the afternoon sun as some sort of stagelight for a poem of his.

His eyes open, glimmering with all the seriousness that he could muster. He extends his arms to the side, fluid yet firm and trains upon Jihoon a look of complete fondness and adoration, “ _Even the ocean, cannot compete with how deep, my love is for you_.” Soonyoung ends the haiku with a cheesy and out of place heart, winking and making the lake spirits squeal amongst themselves.  
  
A few beats passes before Jihoon replies, “I will not hesitate to push you into the water and leave you to drown.”  
  
“You’re more than welcome to do so, Son of Poseidon.” The Naiads giggles, “We'll play with him then.” Soonyoung sends a cheerful laugh towards the fair maidens, lowering himself so that he could gaze at them better.

This makes Jihoon frown, glaring slightly at the sight of Soonyoung training his bright grin towards the nymphs and actually entertaining their comments of playing in the water. “Will you save me if I drown, Jihoon?” He pouts, batting his eyelashes and snickering when he sees Jihoon’s frown deepen.

 _Is he a Son of Apollo or Aphrodite?_ Jihoon narrows his eyes even more at all the flirty lines and remarks, Soonyoung is doling out with glee. “You must be that desperate to get me wet then right, Jihoonie?” he teases, making Jihoon flush bright red. “You know, if you wanted to see that so badly, all you have to do is ask.”

He can’t take it anymore, the expression on Soonyoung’s face annoying him to no end. Jihoon reaches out and suddenly pushes the Son of Apollo in the water, feeling a strange mixture of satisfaction and guilt at the loud yelp Soonyoung lets out.

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung sputters out, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“I warned you,” he shrugs, a small smirk curling up on the edges of his lips. “Besides, I know that you can swim.”  
  
Soonyoung pouts at this, wading forward and grasping the edge of the pier. He tries to haul himself up but finds himself pulled back into the water halfway. The Naiads have resorted to swirling the water around Soonyoung’s legs, making him stuck inside the lake instead.

He huffs at this and looks up at Jihoon, spouting a haiku in order to plead for help. “ _Son of Poseidon!_ ” Soonyoung tries and pushes himself up even higher. “ _Please help me out the water, it's too cold for me._ ”  
  
“No.”

“Jihoon, it’s freezing.”

He lets Soonyoung flounder around in the water for a while, laughing at the displeased expression on his face as he struggles against the pull of water, before finally relenting and asking the Naiads to leave the Son of Apollo alone. They start to pout after Jihoon tells them this but he goes and offers to get some roman demigods to visit camp and the water nymphs brighten up immediately.

They spit Soonyoung up on the pier, making him land in a sprawled heap with a confused and dizzy look in his eyes. “Here,” Jihoon procures a towel and hands it over to the shivering demigod. “Next time, don’t annoy me.”

“I wasn’t trying to annoy you,” Soonyoung says, toweling his hair dry. He slicks his bangs back in order to avoid the droplets falling in his eyes, exposing his forehead and sharp eyebrows. “You’re so cruel, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, about to deliver a snarky reply when he sees Soonyoung stretch and towel the back of his hair, exposing the hard lines of his chest now visible because of his wet clothes. He swallows, trailing down the path from his jaw down to his pectorals and the barest hint of Soonyoung’s vline before blinking and shaking his head to clear his mind.

“You deserved it,” he sniffs, doing his best to avoid gazing at Soonyoung any longer. “Make sure that you dry yourself properly though. You might catch a cold.”

Soonyoung turns towards him, opening his mouth to say something but Jihoon cuts him off. He leaves Soonyoung standing in the pier, ignoring his calls of “ _Where are you going? I wanted to tell you something_ ,” and “ _Jihoon! Wait for a while._ ”

Jihoon slaps his cheeks, trying to rid the memory of the image of Soonyoung's wet shirt clinging to his body. Small droplets of water cascading down the smooth curves of his body and his heavy gaze, accentuated by his slicked back hair and strong eyes. “Get a hold of yourself, Lee Jihoon. You have a festival to prepare.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Jihoon shifts lightly on his feet, sand getting in between his toes with every movement. The Poseidon cabin are working on preparations for the summer festival and Jihoon is determined to make sure everything runs smooth.  
  
He watches his siblings play and splash each other in the water as they take a break from constructing the beachside stage for the fireworks display. His hands twitch lightly when he sees one of his younger brothers, Jisung, disappear under the waves.  
  
Jisung breaks through the surface a few seconds later, a big laugh exploding from his chest as he dunks the person who made him fall in the first place. Jihoon relaxes once more but he still keeps an eye on all his siblings; you never know what could happen.  
  
“Jihoon! Do you still need the water spray?” The Son of Poseidon turns to meet his one of his sisters, jogging towards him while waving a spray bottle around.  
  
“Ah yes, thank you, Jisoo,” Jihoon nods, accepting it with both hands. “I need to make an Iris Message.”  
  
“Do you need any golden drachmas?”  
  
Jihoon shakes his head, “No need, I have my own.”  
  
He waves his sister off as she joins their other siblings in playing in the sea. Water is not an issue to a child of Poseidon, they could just dry themselves off anytime.  
  
Jihoon lifts the bottle and sprays the air with a misty liquid, forming a small rainbow underneath the heat of the sun. He digs through his pockets and procures a single golden drachma, throwing it into the window and chants, “Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.”  
  
The coin disappears once it makes contact with the light. Jihoon calls out the name of his brother, “Call General Tyson down in Poseidon’s palace.”  
  
The mist shimmers for a few seconds before it changes to the pearly walls of the interior palace. A dark, hulking figure could be seen, his stature dwarfing any human who would dare stand beside him. The figure turns around, sensing eyes on him and he fixes his large, ocular eye on Jihoon.  
  
A big smile forms on his lips once he catches sight of Jihoon. “Brother,” the cyclops greets. “You’ve called!”  
  
“General Tyson of the Cyclops army, good day!” Jihoon bows, greeting the elder Cyclops. “Are preparations for the water cannons proceeding just fine? Would you require any assistance? I am able to swim to Father's palace if needed.”  
  
His older brother laughs, his armor shining with pearls and shells. “No need, Brother! All is fine. The water cannons shall be made just in time for the festival.”  
  
He heaves a sigh of relief once he hears of the news. Jihoon bows once more, “Thank you, General—”  
  
“—Brother,” he lightly corrects, his single eye crinkling slightly as he smiles.  
  
“Brother,” he amends, flushing lightly. “I really appreciate your help with this matter.”  
  
“We are family, it is normal for us to help” The cyclops shrugs. He directs a small, secretive smile towards the young son of Poseidon, “Enjoy the festival, brother, and do accept the invitation the young son of Apollo is extending towards you.”  
  
Jihoon raises an eyebrow at this.  
  
“What invitation?” Jihoon asks but the mist is already fading. General Tyson merely offers a small smile before the Iris Message dissipates completely.  
  
He stands rooted in his position, mulling over his brother’s last words. “Son of Apollo?” Jihoon repeats, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. He shakes his head and a nervous laugh bubbles right out of his chest, “He couldn’t possibly mean, Soonyoung right?”

He bites down the small lingering feelings of hope rising in his chest. He needs to focus on the festival. Needs to finish preparations by the end of the day. “Soonyoung hasn’t mentioned anything the whole day,” Jihoon says to himself. What is it with everything so interested in his love life? “It’s probably just a joke.”

That’s probably it.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Nightfall has come, the torch lights dotted all across camp lights the way in a warm glow. Jihoon leads his cabin into the pavilion after a grueling session in the Pegasus stables. It was their cabin’s turn to muck and clean the stalls and Jihoon is glad that they have control over water.  
  
The dining hall is filled with campers once they enter, switching seat and hopping tables while the nymphs’ flit around with trays heaped with food and cups filled to the brim. The Hecate Cabin has charmed some lyres to play music while they dine. Soft, lilting notes fills their surroundings, accompanied by the pleasant buzz of conversation and laughter coming from the demigods.  
  
Jihoon’s attention is immediately diverted from his siblings as soon as they enter the hall, his name called out once more by Apollo’s most persistent son. “ _The moon has arrived!_ ” Soonyoung regales, standing up and raising a cup of cola towards Jihoon, “ _My moon, come bless our table. Dine with me tonight._ ”  
  
Jihoon rolls his eyes at his words and directs his siblings to sit at their large oak table. Soonyoung takes his silence as an answer and sidles up to their table with a grin, leaving his siblings to dine alone in favor of sitting at Jihoon’s side. Jihoon can feel his cheeks heat up at the whispers and giggles that follow in Soonyoung’s wake.  
  
“ _My love, turn around. Why do you ignore me so?_ ” He asks, tilting his head to the side and sighing dramatically. Jihoon could feel a tick form in the middle of his forehead. “ _My heart is wounded._ ”  
  
“That's not the only thing that'll be wounded when I'm done with you,” Jihoon threatens but Soonyoung pays no mind, sitting down at the Poseidon table as if he belongs there.  
  
“ _You’d never hurt me_ ,” he smiles, another haiku already forming on the curve of his bright smile. He shifts closer to Jihoon’s side, smile deepening and eyes crinkling while he gazes up at the demigod. “ _You could hit, punch, or stab me. I’d be fine either way._ ”

Jihoon stiffly surges backwards away from proximity, clearing his throat in order to dispel the lingering effects of Soonyoung’s stare. “That last line of yours is six syllables,” Jihoon points out and he watches a flush appear on the Son of Apollo’s cheeks when he realizes his error, making him feel better about the heat traveling in his cheeks. “I think it’s a sign you’ve done enough haikus already.”

“Wait, let me change the last line,” Soonyoung raises his hand, a pout resting on his lips. He ponders for a while on his revision, before clapping his hands and saying, “ _And I’d still love you._ ”

_Oh gods._

Soonyoung relishes in the bright blush that graces the pearly skin of the Son of Poseidon, grinning when he sees Jihoon frown and mutter under his breath. “Are you for real?” he sniffs, leveling the Son of Apollo with a small glare when he hears the other campers mock him for his cheesy line.

“I can’t believe you said that out loud.” Jihoon trains his gaze down to his food and almosts breaks spoon in his grip, the tips of his ears colored bright red, “I’m not talking to you for the rest of the night.” Soonyoung takes the burnt of Jihoon’s glare the whole evening but he doesn’t mind.

Not when the Son of Poseidon is still sitting by his side, their shoulders pressed together as they dine under the night sky. Not when he hears Jihoon laugh at one of his jokes, his shoulders shaking and his dimples making crescents on his cheeks. Not when he sees Jihoon smile and crinkle his eye and ask for more rice and just manage to make Soonyoung fall a bit more further down the hole called love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s around two in the morning and Jihoon is still awake. Lying in his bunk in Cabin Three, Jihoon felt so restless he knew he wouldn’t be able to doze off. His mind keeps drifting towards the festival and Soonyoung and all the upcoming preparation and Soonyoung’s haikus and how they still need to finish construction and Soonyoung--

That’s it. It’s most definitely the Son of Apollo’s fault.

After dinner, the Son of Apollo had pulled him aside and whispered, “Wait for me,” out of nowhere. A few hours later, Jihoon was _still_ waiting for Soonyoung.

He sits up in bed and stares out of the window. The sky is clear tonight and moonlight streaks down, turning the woods to silver. The strange combination of the sea and strawberry fields waft in through the breeze and he inhales deeply, the scent calming his nerves a bit. He doesn’t know what Soonyoung has to say to him but he couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious.

Soonyoung has been a bit different this past week, buzzing with a sort of nervous energy. He’s been bombarding Jihoon with haikus whenever they meet. Jihoon doesn’t know what’s gotten into him or what sparked the sudden influx of cringy ( _but sweet_ , his brain supplies) poems from the other male.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jihoon almost hits the top of his bunk. He turns, registering a mop of dark hair and a bright grin and he straightens. Soonyoung is standing outside his cabin window, gesturing for him to come outside. Jihoon squints at him, “Wait for me, he says. What the heck is he planning right now?”

He swings his feet over his bunk, putting his shoes on and quietly moves out to the door. Jihoon takes care to not wake any of his slumbering siblings up, not wanting to answer any questions about why he’s going out to meet the Soonyoung in the middle of the night.

Jihoon stepped out into the moonlight, the lack of sleep making him blink and feel a bit disoriented. Soonyoung looks much better than him, his gaze bright and fresh despite his messy hair and rumpled shirt.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, fixing Soonyoung with a hard look, “Are you asking to be eaten and shredded alive by the patrol harpies?”

“Don’t worry, Jihoonie” Soonyoung says, his grin lopsided. “They won’t catch us, I made sure of that. I asked Wonwoo for help.”

His subtle undertone and the mention of the bookish Son of Athena makes Jihoon regard him with suspicion, “...What did you do?”

“Nothing! Now come on,” Soonyoung extends his hand towards him, shaking it when Jihoon doesn’t immediately grab on. “I have something to show you.”

Jihoon stares at his grin and then to the hand held out in offering, “Soonyoung…”

“Please, Jihoonie, just come on.”

Jihoon agrees, heart racing as he reaches out and accepts Soonyoung’s hand. The Son of Apollo leads him out beyond the forest and mess hall, and the ground shifts from lush grash to sandy gravel. He follows Soonyoung down to the beachside, with Jihoon glancing side to side to make sure that the harpies wouldn’t see them.

They side-step through all the preparations for the end of the year party tomorrow, sand shifting underneath their footsteps. Soonyoung sits Jihoon down at the stage and settles down beside him, the air brimy with salt and the tension radiating between them.

“We’re here now,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “Now what is it that you want to show me?”

“I just want to talk to you.” Soonyoung says, pursing his lips and Jihoon cants his head to the side at his sudden serious demeanor. “Can’t you spare some time for me? Your longest friend here on camp?”

Jihoon softens at this. “Soonyoung… Is something wrong?”

Soonyoung says nothing at first before taking in a harsh breath and sending Jihoon a small smile. “I know I’ve been annoying you with all the haikus.” He admits, head curved down low and his hands fluttering across his lap. “I know it’s no secret that for a Son of Apollo, poems are my weak point.”

He lets out a small laugh and Jihoon’s chest tightens at the pathetic sound. “Do you think it’s stupid of me, not giving up on something that’s so obviously not meant to be? ‘ Soonyoung asks, hands now clasped together. “Do you think it’s idiotic that I’m still so persistent when everything is probably hopeless anyway?”

“What’s going on?” Jihoon frowns, shifting closer to Soonyoung. He doesn’t like seeing the other male with such a sad expression on his face.

“I think I should stop listening to Jun’s advice,” he says, biting his cheek and uttering another small laugh. “It sounded stupid already in the first place. I should just take matters into my own hands.”

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon trails off, eyebrows furrowing together. “What are you talking about? What matters? Are you in trouble?”

The other male suddenly turns around to face Jihoon, leaning forward and startling the Son of Poseidon with their proximity. “I’m going to stop talking in haikus and poems. ”

“...What?” Jihoon’s tongue feels like lead and he tries to move back because Soonyoung is _too_ close to him right now and he smells _too_ good for someone who’s been under the sun the whole day and Jihoon is _too_ helpless when pinned underneath his gaze.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whispers, eyes filled with steely determination, hope and just the barest hint of fear, “Would you be my date for the fireworks festival?”

His words makes Jihoon feel like his chest is filled with a bunch of pachinko balls. “Your date?” His mind swirls. “Huh?”

“For the fireworks festival,” Soonyoung repeats with once more, looking a tad deflated when he says so. “You know, the event you’ve been preparing for?”

“And you want to go with me.” _Oh gods. Was Jihoon this blind the whole time?_

“Yes? I was so sure that I was being obvious this whole time.” Soonyoung scratches the back of his head. “I’ve been trying to ask you the whole day but every time I saw you, my brain short-circuited and I end up saying a haiku out of nowhere.”

“Wait,” Jihoon’s eyes widen. “Is that why you’ve been spouting those lines the whole day?”

A small blush appears on his cheeks, “Junhui convinced me that it was a good idea. I got influenced by his charmspeak and I ended up making a complete fool of myself. It was Wonwoo who told me to just ask you outright.”

Jihoon laughs, “You really didn’t have to go that far. All those haikus were so strange, I was wondering the whole day why you decided to do so.”

Soonyoung covers his face, a bit embarrassed by Jihoon’s laughter. But after a few seconds, his shoulders start shaking with laughter as well and he gives Jihoon a dopey smile, “Well, if it made you laugh. I suppose I could start making haikus more often.”

“Stick to archery.”

A small gasp comes from the other male, “You’re so cruel, Jihoonie.” He pouts his lips at Jihoon and says, “I can’t believe I like a person as mean as you.”

“Sorry,” Jihoon grins. He’s incredibly happy right now. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“ _By being my date,_ ” Jihoon starts, taking a page from Soonyoung’s book and continuing when he sees Soonyoung smile. “ _And accompanying me, to the festival_.”

“Well,” Soonyoung leans in. “As a Son of Apollo, I couldn’t refuse such a beautiful poem.” He curls his hand around Jihoon, “You might need some lessons from me though. Don’t worry, lessons are discounted since you’re cute.”

“How generous of you.” Jihoon snorts. “How much is the payment?”

“One kiss per haiku,” Soonyoung says, eyes bright with glee. “A nice deal, don’t you think? And since I’ve been showing you haikus the whole day, I think it’s safe to say that you owe me some--”

Jihoon surges forward, capturing Soonyoung’s lips in his. He smiles against the others lips when he hears a soft sigh and he parts, laughing at the dazed expression on Soonyoung’s face.

“How many haikus did I do again? I think you should definitely pay up right now. You owe me a lot of poems.”

Another laughs bubbles it’s way out of Jihoon’s chest and he leans back forward once more, warmth spreading all over his body. Kisses for poems? He wouldn’t mind that one bit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> school has been terrible lately but writing about soonhoon always makes a smile appear on my face (n i like this so much better than research :”””) )
> 
>  
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
